Impossible
by Ember1313
Summary: Ric's 'death' leaves Elizabeth and Molly reeling and struggling to carry on. Old and new secrets rise up from the turmoil of their lives and they'll find their way even though things may seem impossible. Co written with Miss Raye. Will be updated every Monday.
1. Open Eyes

Disclaimer:  
>I own nothing related to or affiliated with Disney, ABC Daytime, or General Hospital. Characters are not mine; they are merely being borrowed.<p>

AN:

Several months ago Miss Raye and I were talking about all missed opportunities RC had. From those conversations came this fic. It's more series of oneshots than a true multi chapter fic.

Things you need to know.. it seems as though the show is hinting at this retcon of plot lines, but Elizabeth and Ric's relationship happened AFTER his marriage to Alexis ended in divorce, making Molly the eldest of Ric's 'children'.

~Kelly~

* * *

><p>Impossible<p>

Open Eyes

Somehow, through her grief and disbelief, Elizabeth Webber had put together a memorial service in less than 48 hours. Dr. Obrecht had fired her and at the moment it was a godsend, she'd used every moment of free time to make the necessary arrangements to bury a man who had only just reappeared in her life. As she shook the hand of the priest and thanked him for his help as she felt Cameron press tightly against her side. She settled her free arm over his shoulder and gave him a squeeze as Molly walked up with Aiden in her arms.

Father Murray looked at small group and couldn't help but be moved by their sadness. "Please, accept my condolences for your loss."

Elizabeth sighed, her body shuddering with a sob. "I thank you for helping us to organize this so quickly."

Molly pressed a kiss to Aiden's curls. "I just couldn't think of my father lying in that cold room. Thank you, Father."

"When someone dies," he explained, "it is my calling to comfort those left behind just as much as it is to assure that the spirit of the deceased is ushered into heaven to take their rightful place beside our Lord."

"But Ric's not gone!"

Elizabeth bent down beside her eldest son. "Sweetheart, we talked about this-"

"No, Mommy!" Cam pushed her hands away. "He's not gone!"

Father Murray excused himself to attend to the final preparations for the service.

"Cameron, " Elizabeth began, fighting her owns tears as her son's lashes glittered with his own, "I know that you liked Ric, but-"

"Liked him?" He drew in a large shuddering breath. "I wanted him to be my daddy! My Daddy!" He stomped his foot, dangerously close to a complete meltdown. "They always go away… Daddy Zander died, Daddy Lucky moved away… and now Ric!"

"Sweetheart… Honey…" Elizabeth could feel her heart thundering in her chest and her breath seizing in her lungs, "please-"

"Cam?" Molly touched him on the shoulder. "Come and sit with me and give your mom a minute, okay?"

Cam took the hand she offered him and started to move away. A half a second later he turned back and pointed at the urn on the altar. "That's not him in there, Mommy… no matter what you or anyone else says… that is NOT Ric. He's just gone somewhere else… and he's going to be back. I know it!"

Once he moved away, Elizabeth moved to the door of the church to await the arrival of the other mourners. With her back firmly to the children she let the tears roll down her cheeks.

The ceremony had been short by design. With two small children and a grief stricken daughter, length was something they could not work well. After Elizabeth spoke about Ric, avoiding Cameron's angry glare, she motioned for Molly to step up to the podium.

Setting Aiden down beside his brother, Molly straightened her dress and mounted the few steps to the podium with her eyes downcast and her hand crumpling the paper she held. She smoothed it on the stand and took a deep breath. "My father," she began, "was misunderstood by most people. Even those people who thought they knew him had no clue.

"He wanted to be loved and he wanted to love in return. It just didn't work out well for him through most of his life. When I was fortunate enough to spend some time with my father, he always made sure that I knew how much he loved me and wanted me in his life. I just wish other people felt the same way about him.

"These last few months he was so happy-" she sobbed, snatching a tissue from the box near her hand and pressing it to her eyes, "so happy to be back in Port Charles with me.. and Elizabeth." She gave the woman a smile, noticeable missing her mother's concerned gaze. "We believed in him when everyone else turned their backs and believed a liar and a criminal."

"Molly!" Alexis stood from her seat beside Nikolas and gave her daughter a pointed look. "Please, not now!"

"My father," she began again, her voice cracking with emotion, "was a good man." She glared as Nikolas looked away. "If only people gave him a chance…" tears sprang into her eyes and she struggled to blot them away, "that's all he needed from you people… was a chance!"

Molly lurched away from the podium and into Elizabeth's arms. She clung to the nurse as Elizabeth led her back to the front pew.

Father Murray took pity on them all and returned to say a few words and end the service. While he was speaking Cam moved around, squeezing in between Molly and the end of the pew and Aiden climbed up into Molly's lap and wrapped his arms around her neck.

Most of the people in attendance left after the service but a few remained to speak with Elizabeth and the children.

Alexis tried and was led away by Nikolas when it became clear that her presence was only upsetting her daughter. Nikolas managed to mutter a few words of condolence but Elizabeth seemed out of their reach.

She did hear Father Murray's soft gasp of surprise before Elizabeth looked up into the dark eyes of Sonny Corinthos.

Immediately, Elizabeth was on her feet between Molly and Sonny. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to offer my condolences to my niece."

Molly mumbled into Aiden's hair. "I don't care."

"Sonny," Elizabeth touched is arm to move him away but he shrugged her off, "now really isn't the time."

The mob boss narrowed his eyes at the nurse. "Don't tell me what to do!"

Elizabeth squared her shoulders, ready to take on the head of the Port Charles mob. "Sonny, she is your niece and you should understand how difficult this is for her. Please, for her sake, please-"

They saw Sonny tense up, but before the situation could get any worse a voice descended on them. "Sonny, may I have a moment?"

Sonny turned and stared at Duke with open exasperation in his eyes. "What?"

Stepping forward to place himself almost between Elizabeth and Sonny, Duke bent down to speak. "I applaud your desire to console your niece, Sonny. I also recognize that this is a difficult time for both of you…" he waited until Sonny looked up into his eyes. "Perhaps after a few days there would be less… tension between the two of you." He looked around the room. "And… less of an audience."

Father Murray was watching the group with interest and there were a few reporters hovering by the door.

Straightening his back, Sonny nodded slowly and sighed. "I'm heading back to the house. I hope that Molly will join us for dinner one night and we can talk then."

Elizabeth tensed waiting for Molly to make a comment, but mercifully she was quietly hugging Aiden sobbing into the little boy's mop of curls. "Thank you for the invitation. I will talk to her about it later."

Sonny moved away and stopped short, looking over his shoulder. "You're invited too, Elizabeth."

That shocked her a little. "Oh, thank you, Sonny. That's very kind of you." She wasn't sure how she got the words out without choking on them. The last thing she wanted was to spend time with Sonny Corinthos and talk about Ric. The sheer hypocrisy of the moment would nearly kill her.

As the mob boss walked toward the exit she looked up at Duke with a grateful smile. "Thank you."

He grinned back at the younger woman, his admiration for her growing with every minute. "If I may say so, Miss Webber, you handled that well." Duke felt a bit flustered addressing her, but he couldn't quite understand why, he'd had few chances to interact with her yet he'd heard about her from AJ and seen her about town. "I admire you."

"You," she blinked at him, "admire me?"

"A smart young woman, a fine nurse, and a loving mother. You handle adversity very well… with grace and courage."

Elizabeth didn't know what to say, managing to stammer out a 'Thank you' before they were interrupted.

"Miss Webber…" Anna gently touched Elizabeth's arm, "I want to offer my condo-"

"You!" Molly was on her feet, a startled Aiden in her arms. "You can't be here!"

"I wanted to apologize again," Anna looked from Elizabeth to Molly and back again, her eyes showing her conflicting emotions, "if I could have had this turn out differently… believe me, I would."

"My father," Molly's words heaved from her chest, "is DEAD because one of your officers gunned him down in YOUR police station! There is nothing you can do but leave… this… place…" In her arms, Aiden squirmed and whimpered, his hands fisting in Molly's dress. "Now!"

Into the silence created by Molly's scream, two things happened: the rapid fire clicks of photographers and Aiden's upset cries.

"Molly," Elizabeth offered, "I can take him-"

"No, please," she cuddled Aiden, smoother her hand down his back, "I just can't talk to her… not now."

Duke cleared his throat. "I'll sit with the children."

Elizabeth gave him a grateful smile that almost had the former spy blushing before she turned back to Anna. "I'm sorry, Anna, Molly is very upset-"

"As she should be. Ric is… er… was her father and she loved him very much. I truly am sorry…"

Duke was happy to help. Elizabeth and Anna needed to talk and yet the children needed watching. He wasn't quite what someone would call a baby-sitter, but he had done a decent job watching Robin's daughter.

He didn't know Elizabeth's children beyond their names and what little he had gleaned from his talks with AJ when the ELQ executive had been dating Elizabeth.

Molly, the dear girl, was doing her best to calm the littlest boy, Aiden, but he was proving to be beyond the effect of her calming words and gentle touches. When she was nearly to the point of giving up, Cameron stepped in.

The older boy sat down beside Molly and swept Aiden's curls from his forehead in a gentle brush of his hand. The volume of the boy's cries softened but hadn't stopped. Leaning closer, his own head resting on Molly's shoulder, Cameron began to sing to his brother. "_Flow gently, sweet Afton, among the green braes… flow gently, I'll sing thee a song in thy praise…_"

Duke felt his heart twist painfully in his chest as memories flooded his mind. Anna, sweet Anna, singing a parting lullaby to the daughter in her arms.

"_My Mary's asleep by they murmuring stream… Flow gently, sweet Afton, disturb not her dream…_"

Anna's tears as she struggled to resign herself to the truth… to protecting her daughter from a father who would have turned her into a monster.

"How pleasant they banks and green valleys below… where, wild in the woodlands, the primroses blow…"

The nameless nurse who held out her arms to take the babe to her adoptive parents, a couple of physicians from America.

"_There oft, as mild evening sweeps over the lea, the sweet-scented birk shades my Mary and me…_"

Duke let out a pent up breath and managed to ask the young boy. "Where… where did you learn that?"

Cameron shrugged as he continued to smooth the hair on his sleeping brother's head. "My mom says she remembers her mama singing it to her when she was a baby."

The Scottish song had always been a favorite of his… and Anna… and when she had given up her daughter it was the last song she had sung to the little dark haired infant.

Turning his head to look at Elizabeth he caught his breath and clutched at his middle. The two women, quietly conferring with each other could not know what a picture their presented, yet he wondered if he was confusing himself, confounding his own eyes and the brain in his head but seeing… a seemingly impossible resemblance between the nurse and Police Commissioner… long lost daughter and mother.

Impossible…


	2. Where There's a Will

Where There's a Will

Elizabeth looked at the open elevator door for several moments before stepping inside. She still couldn't believe that Ric was gone. It wasn't fair that he died just as they were reconnecting.

Getting back together with Ric wasn't something she planned. They had such a complicated history with one another. Elizabeth truly believed that there was nothing romantic left between them. That was until Ric suddenly appeared back in town.

Ric hadn't changed much in five years. He was still as handsome as ever. Still just as charming. When Elizabeth looked up and saw him she was surprised by the sudden rush of emotions she felt. Even more shocking was the fact Ric clearly felt them too.

It was nice having a man chase after her. Ric was never subtle when he wanted something. Elizabeth was flattered by all the attention from her ex. But it was more than that. Some part of her still cared deeply for Ric. It made letting him back into her life easy. Just as she was starting to fall for him once again everything came crashing down. Losing Ric, this time forever, was almost more than she could take.

Stepping off the elevator she immediately saw Molly sitting in a chair. It was a reminder that the kids, including Molly, needed her to be strong. "How are you doing Sweetie?" Elizabeth asked opening her arms to give the younger girl a hug. Looking into her brown eyes she was struck by how much Molly looked like her father. It made Elizabeth wonder if their daughter would have looked a lot like Ric's daughter.

"It's hard you know? I miss him so much and it's like no one understands. Sam she means well, I guess, but..."

"She and Ric didn't really get along."

Molly breathed out a sigh of relief. She knew Elizabeth would understand. Her oldest sister was great most of the time but like most people Sam hated her father. She wished everyone could have seen him for who he really was. "Exactly. Of course Julian Jerome being her father isn't helping any. Some times I just feel so lost, Elizabeth."

"I feel the same way." Elizabeth said leading them back to the group of chairs. She hadn't slept since Anna arrested Ric. "Grief is a very personal thing Molly. Don't let anyone tell you how to feel about losing your dad. If you ever need anything I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Elizabeth."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Simon watched as Ric's family filled the small office he had rented. His partner had been well prepared in case of his death. At the time he'd thought Ric was totally crazy. Especially given who was in the will. Two ex wives, a brother who hated him, and Ric's daughter Molly. The tension was enough to fill the small space. Hopefully they could all get through this without blood shed. Considering Ric's brother was rumored to be a mob boss Simon wasn't too optimistic.

"Thank you all for coming." he started shuffling the papers on his desk. "I know this is a difficult time..."

"Can we just get on with it? Some of us don't want to be here," Sonny snapped making his annoyance clear to everyone.

To be honest Simon wasn't surprised. He had a hell of a time getting the man to even agree to show up. However Ric had insisted that his brother be in attendance at the reading. "I'll get started then. There are letter hear for each you. However the will itself is fairly straightforward. I Ric Lansing being of sound mind..."

"That's up for debate," the mobster interrupted earning him a glare from his niece.

Simon took a deep breath before continuing, "As I was saying. Leave my daughter Molly a trust fund equaling eight million dollars and my house in L.A. To my ex wife, Alexis and my brother, Sonny I leave you both a letter. Elizabeth I have always consider, Cameron, my son. Despite the fact I didn't help you raise him. I have left him a trust fund that equals Molly's. The rest of my assets I leave to you, Elizabeth. I want you to use the money to do whatever makes you happy. Leaving Port Charles made me realize how much I still love you. All I want all I've ever wanted is to make you happy."

There were sniffles from Molly and Elizabeth when he finished reading the short document. Simon wondered why Ric would leave practically everything he owned to his ex wife. Looking at the woman he had a better understanding. It was obvious that she cared deeply about Ric. "Ms. Webber I have some documents I need you to sign. Ric... he made you the trustee of Molly and Cameron's trust funds."

Elizabeth almost absent mindedly. Giving Molly a quick hug she said, "Of course Mr. Griffin. I'll be right out Molly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly sat silently in the car as her mom drove. She hadn't wanted to leave without speaking to Elizabeth. It felt like she was the only one who got how Molly was feeling. Not even her mom understood. Of course she was still dating the man who framed her dad. The same man who just happened to be Sam's father.

Parking the car Alexis stared at Sam's building. "Now that everything is settled maybe you should come home."

"My dad is dead nothing is settled." Molly snapped back almost immediately. She was shocked that her mom would even suggest moving back home.

"I'm trying to be reasonable here Molly. Staying with Sam isn't a permanent thing." she said firmly ignoring the tears gathering in Molly's eyes. Alexis wanted her daughter to see the truth about Ric. Maybe then things could go back to normal. "I'm only allowing it because I know you're hurting. However you have to accept reality. Ric... he loved you but he caused a lot of pain. I know it isn't easy but..."

"But you want me to forget about him. He's innocent mom. I know it. You just don't want to admit it because then you'd be wrong about Julian. I'm not moving back." the younger girl said getting out of the car and slamming the door.

Alexis let out a sigh and watched her daughter storm off. She had to make Molly come home somehow. Maybe Sam could help convince her to move home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Elizabeth saw Nikolas waiting on her porch she nearly tuned the car around. She was still shell shocked from the will reading. It never occurred to her that Ric would leave her let alone Cam anything. The fact that he thought of the little boy as his nearly broke her heart. It was one of the only times she regretted not letting Ric into her son's life. Now Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder what might be different if she had.

Seeing Nikolas casually leaning against he porch ruined the introspective moment. She didn't want to listen to anything he had to say. Especially if he was going to speak badly about Ric. Elizabeth didn't care that he hated the other man. She cared about him deeply and losing him was tearing her to pieces. Why couldn't Nikolas understand that she was hurting?

"I wasn't expecting to see you today," Elizabeth said stepping on to the porch. Part of her still felt attracted to Nikolas, probably always would. However she no longer loved him the way she had in the past.

Nikolas shrugged before stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Alexis said the reading was today. I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay."

"I'm... I'm okay. Really." she insisted when it was obvious he didn't believe her. "Losing Ric... I'm not going to lie I miss him. So much. I never thought any of this would happen."

"He didn't deserve another chance with you."

"I don't want to fight with you about this Nik." Elizabeth warned unlocking the door. She was thankful that Patrick had offered to watch the boys at his house. Cameron was still devastated over losing Ric. "I know you don't understand but I cared about Ric."

"You're right I don't understand. How could you date Ric after the hell he put you though?"

"Kinda like Brit?" Elizabeth tossed back heatedly. "Don't you still have feelings for her despite everything she did?"

"That's not the point Elizabeth."

She shook her head at the statement. "I think it is. Ric did some terrible things in his past but he changed. I don't regret a moment that I spent with him."

"You were falling for him again. Weren't you?"

"I don't know," Elizabeth answered honestly. "What I felt for Ric was so complicated. I'm not sure how to define it."

"What about us?" he demanded to know as she sat on the sofa.

"Us? There is no us Nikolas. You chose to be with Brit. Just like I chose to not be your rebound."

"So what now? We just go on as friends?"

Elizabeth shrugged at the question. She wasn't sure if they could be just friends anymore. So much had happened between them. "That's up to you."

"Even dead Ric Lansing is ruining my life." Nikolas muttered just loud enough for Elizabeth to hear him. "Alright. Fine I'll keep my opinions about Ric to myself."

"That would be appreciated."

"I'm sorry Dr. Obrecht fired you."

"Well I can't say I was surprised."

"I could you know talk to her. As your friend."

"Maybe my being fired isn't such a bad thing." she said reluctantly. For some reason she didn't want to Nikolas about the will. "I mean losing Ric and AJ has made me really think about things. The boys need me and I love being with them all the time."

"So you don't want me to try and get your job back?"

She thought carefully for a moment before shaking her head. "I want something less... time consuming. I want... I need to be there for Cam and Aiden."

"What about... never mind." he said brushing aside his worries. Hopefully Elizabeth knew she could come to him if she had money troubles. "I just want you to be happy."

"I'm working on it."

"I should go. Who knows what Spencer has gotten himself into? Call me if you need anything."

Elizabeth closed her eyes as he shut the door. She knew Nikolas meant well but he couldn't give her the one thing she truly wanted. Ric.


	3. Interruptions and Interrogations

**Interruptions and Interrogations**

She carried Danny into her living room and feels a telltale crack under her shoe. "What?"

Stepping back, Sam stared a colored pencil broken in two unmatched pieces.

Molly, from her perch on the couch, lurched forward. "No! Sam!"

Rolling her eyes at her half-sister, Sam put Danny down in his playpen. "Molly, I'm sorry, but really… it was on the floor!"

Sighing like the teenager she was, Molly gathered all of her supplies. "I've got this art project for school… and I needed that pencil!"

Sam couldn't help the groan that escaped her lips. "Then keep them off the floor, okay?"

"Well I don't have anywhere else to put them!"

Gritting her teeth, Sam forced a smile on her lips. "This penthouse really doesn't have enough room for…" She shook her head, pushing her fingertips at her temples, "look, Molly, I said you could stay here because you weren't really getting along with our mother."

"Don't," Molly groused at her sister, "don't go there."

Sam ignored the tight tone of Molly's voice. "You really need to think about how you're acting."

"How _I'm_ acting?" Molly seethed. "Mom didn't believe my dad, Sam… my DAD!"

"Well," Sam hedged, "she believed _my_ father when he outed Ric as the head of the family. And really, my dad would be in a position to know who his boss was." She looked at her sister closely and shook her head. "Look, there's no sense in arguing about this… if Ric was innocent like you say-"

"He is!" Molly grabbed up her things and glared at her sister. "He IS innocent… and I'm going to prove it."

Sam sighed, a loud explosive sound. "Don't waste your time-"

"What?!" Molly felt tears coursing down her cheeks. "Proving my dad innocent is WASTING MY TIME?" Molly marched past Sam up toward her room… that horribly pink guest room… and paused at the bottom of the stairs. "You don't understand… you're not even trying to understand!"

"Well," Sam mocked her sister… her anger getting the better of her. "If you can find someone who does… you're welcome to move in with them!"

A few moments later Molly's door slammed upstairs and Danny began to cry. "Oh great," Sam muttered, "just perfect!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anna Devane's office door swung open. Cursing under her breath she looked up at Scotty Baldwin. There were only three people that would dare to open her door without knocking… the Mayor, Sonny Corinthos, and Scotty Baldwin. None of them were welcome, but they didn't seem to care.

Scotty leaned against the door frame with a huge smile on his face. "Well, I've figured out how to get a little revenue for the City."

Forcing a smile on her lips she asked the expect question. "How?"

Rubbing his hands together, Scotty moved further into the room. "Ric Lansing's estate."

There was suddenly a headache pulsing in the center of her brain. "What?"

"Ric…. Lansing… was RICH… stinking rich!" He laughed. "And since he was dirty… even more than his criminal brother… we can claim the money as part of a criminal enterprise… just think about it!"

Anna stood up from her chair and pressed her hands on the blotter to keep herself from wrapping them around Scotty's neck. "You can't… and you will NOT do that."

Scotty leaned back in shock. "Well, I've only started looking into it, but it would be awesome for the treasury. We could pay for a bunch of projects around town," he winked at Anna, "a raise for me and you?"

"Ric Lansing was NOT convicted of a crime, you can't take his money."

"He was arrested… and we were building a case… so-"

"I'm not going to argue with you about this, Mister Baldwin," she fairly ground the words out between her clenched teeth, "I am going to 'tell you' that you will NOT do anything to go after Ric Lansing's money. If you do we… are going to have a serious disagreement… and I am perfectly capable of killing you and hiding your body. Don't test me."

Scotty stared at her with shock. "You don't sound like you're kidding."

"That," she assured him, "is because I'm not kidding. I'm deadly serious."

"Ohhhkay." Scotty tried to regain some of his swagger as he moved toward the door. "I guess I'll head back to my office."

She nodded, watching him leave. "Yes, and close my door."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duke stood and moved around the table to hold out Anna's chair. "You look lovely."

"Oh," she looked down at her dress distractedly, "thank you." She sat down and Duke walked back around to his chair.

"Then again," he smiled, "you look lovely in anything… at any time."

She smiled up at him for a moment. "What is it you want, Duke?" She raised a perfectly arched brow. "Now I know you're after something."

His affronted look was believably honest. "I am speaking the God's honest truth."

She sighed, a soft frustrated sound, "I'm sorry. It's been quite the day. I'm taking you more to task then I should."

Duke leaned forward and covered her hand with his. "I can take it, darling. Whatever you can dish."

Anna visibly relaxed and when the waitress appeared at their table they made their customary orders and settled into a lighter banter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly struggled to figure out how many of her things she was taking with her. Her practical side said to bring just enough to get her homework done and a few things to pass the time on the bus. That was as far as she got.

Where was she going to go, really? What was she going to do?

She couldn't go back to her mother's place. Julian Jerome would be there… and she couldn't go back to Sam's place… neither woman would believe that her father wasn't guilty of being a mob boss. They had both been involved with a mob boss.. or TWO, but neither one would believe her… Molly…

Gritting her teeth she stuffed a few pertinent things in her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She needed to get out of the penthouse before she lost her mind!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Halfway through her recitation of Scott Baldwin's visit to her office, Anna looked across the table at Duke and stopped speaking for a moment.

He started, shocked at being caught in a strange moment. "Please excuse me silence… I had something on my mind."

"I can see that. Something I can help with?"

He smiled at her. "Yes, actually… you can." He took a sip of water and set his glass down, watching the candlelight dance in the moving liquid. "What was the name of the lullaby," he looked up into Anna's eyes and said a silent prayer that she would remain calm, "that you sang to your daughter?"

Anna considered the question for a moment. "There were a few I think…"

"Anna, I-"

"Lullaby for one," she laughed, "but everyone sings that, and-"

"No, Anna," he watched her eyes turn back to him with a hint of warning, "I'm not talking about Robin. I want to know-"

"Stop." Anna swallowed once and then again, hoping to put her heart back in her chest where it belonged. "Don't say anything more."

"Anna, please," Duke reached for her hand but she snatched it away, "I want to know if-"

"If I still have a heart after I gave my daughter away?" She laughed, a tight angry sound. "If I ever got over losing a large piece of my heart that day? Why?" She glared at him. "Why are you bringing this up now?"

"Anna, my darling, please let me explain-"

Anna's cell phone rang, a shrill blast of sound that said someone was dialing from an unlisted number. "Excuse me," she pushed back from the table before Duke could even stand up, "I need to take this."

Ignoring Duke's gaze Anna stepped outside and answered the call. "Hello? Oh goodness, what do you want?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Duke drove up to Elizabeth Webber's home and then continued on past it. Anna's car was in the driveway.

Duke pulled up under the cover of a willow just up and across the street. He watched as the Police Commissioner exited the house with a few parting words to the woman Duke suspected was her own daughter. He waited, counting the seconds as Anna climbed into her car and drove off down the street.

He considered coming back on another day, but the curiosity… the need deep in the center of his chest to have a few minutes to talk to the younger woman… was too much. It overrode any nerves he had and before he knew it he'd started his car again and parked it in her driveway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few blocks away Anna pulled her car over and dialed a number on her cell phone. One single ring later Ric Lansing answered. "It's about time!"

She glared at her reflection in the windshield. "Hold your temper, Mr. Lansing. It is best to be polite and charming when you want something from a woman."

"You're the Police Commissioner," he groused, "and I am a hostage."

She sighed and leaned her head against the window. "Yes, well, one does not have to give up on all the social niceties because one is under duress."

"I will try to remember that for next time, but tell me… how is she?"

Shaking her head, Anna launched into her report. "Elizabeth Webber misses you very much."

"She does?" She could hear the relief in his voice. "Is she sleeping? Is she taking care of herself? What about the boys?"

"Mr. Lansing-"

"Ric," he countered, "you have hidden me away and faked my death so I can hopefully prove myself innocent… call me Ric."

"Ric," she agreed, "I will answer all of your questions… you just have be more patient."

He growled his displeasure in the phone. "Fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Elizabeth opened the door for the second time in an hour she thought Anna had come back to talk to her, but she was shocked to find Duke on her doorstep. "Well, hello!"

"Good afternoon, Miss Webber, I-"

"Elizabeth, please."

He couldn't help the warm flush that stole across his cheeks. "Good afternoon, Elizabeth…" he paused, feeling the way her name felt on his lips, "I'm sorry to bother you… I just wanted to see if you had a few moments to talk."

She seemed unsure, but she stepped back and invited him to her house. Stepping inside, Duke quickly looked about the room. His talents as a spy did come in handy quite a bit. He saw a neat house with warmth in it. Pictures, toys, and wonderful lived in furniture made him smile.

"I hope I'm not here at a bad time."

She shook her head. "No, Cam- Cameron, is upstairs doing his homework."

Duke smiled. "I really enjoyed working with him during the Nurses Ball."

Elizabeth smiled the pure unadulterated smile of a proud parent. "I think I've watched the video a thousand times." She nodded toward the couch and pointed out her younger son. "Aiden fell asleep while Commissioner Devane was here checking up on me."

Staring at the soundly sleeping boy, Duke had to hold back the urge to touch his soft curls. "Yes, well… I am doing the same, I suppose, but for a slightly different reason." 'One,' he confided to himself, 'that I will not be disclosing today.'

"That sounds serious." Elizabeth giggled slightly. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted… I mean," he shook himself, "I wanted to make sure that you were fine after the service. I had hoped that Sonny would not go to the service, but I would feel horrible if he… hurt you in any way."

"You are too good for him, you know." Elizabeth indicated a chair and Duke lowered himself into it, watching as she gently combed her fingers through her sleeping son's hair. "Sonny would not have concerned himself with my feelings. I'm fine with that… I was more upset on Molly's behalf."

"Yes, I understand there is some… conflict between the brothers."

"Is it your European nature," she wondered aloud, "or just part of your job description that makes you so… diplomatic?"

Duke chuckled. It certainly was a joy to talk with Elizabeth. She was much more savvy to the criminal element in Port Charles than he had given her credit for. "Perhaps a mix of the two." He let his eyes convey his honest concern. "Still, it was a difficult time and Sonny's… comments… were uncalled for… his tone even less appropriate… and yet you handled the moment with grace and aplomb. I am truly impressed, Miss… Elizabeth."

She grinned at him. "And I," her eyes sparkled, "am beginning to see why Commissioner Devane hasn't thrown you in jail… yet."

They shared a warm laugh.

"You are much too handsome and entertaining to throw in the clink."

Duke's curious gaze had fallen on a picture frame on the corner of the mantle. "And do you share your 'unique' sense of humor with your siblings?"

Elizabeth turned slightly and saw the photo he was looking at. "No, not really. That is my brother Steven and my sister Sarah, but the only traits we share are our last names and our jobs. I'm only a nurse, but my brother and sister are doctors-"

"Like your parents?"

She missed his hopeful tone. "Yes! My mother and father are both doctors… I am the only one to take after Grams and be a nurse."

"Nurses," confided Duke, "are the heart of medicine. The doctor has their knowledge and skill, but a nurse completes the triumvirate with the most potent ingredient… empathy."

Elizabeth gave him a curious look. "You're just buttering me up…" she laughed, "I'm quite comfortable being the odd Webber out," she explained. "I've always wondered if I was adopted or something."

She laughed, a full throated sound that would have made Duke smile if he wasn't trying not to swallow his tongue at her words.

"Is something wrong?" She sat forward on the couch as he stood. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No.. no…" he struggled to regulate his voice and realized he was a bit out of practice in evading questions, "I was just… stretching my legs."

Elizabeth leveled a look on him that reminded him too much of Anna when she was determined to get to the bottom of things to regain his equilibrium.

"I believe I should get back to work."

"You are more than welcome to stay," she offered, confused about this sudden change in her guest, "I was just about to-"

The doorbell rang and Elizabeth shook her head in disbelief. "So busy today." She excused herself and went to the door, pulling it open to find Molly Lansing on her doorstep. "Molly! I-"

"Can I come in, please? I need to talk to you!"


End file.
